In the conventional disc brakes, a caliper having friction pads is usually guided on a fixed support. In accordance with the present invention, an arm or bracket fixed to a rigid part of a vehicle structure is inserted in an aperture provided in the head portion of a caliper to support and guide the caliper so that the disc brake can be made more compact than the conventional ones.
This invention relates to a disc brake for vehicles, and more particularly to a compact disc brake which is applicable to small vehicles such as autobicycles.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disc brake suitable for small vehicles. In accordance with this invention, the conventional 2-cylinder, 2-piston opposed type disc brake is replaced with a floating caliper type. Furthermore, the caliper, which has hitherto been guided through a fixed support, is changed into a guided, suspended caliper type by providing a slot or an aperture in the head portion of the caliper, which straddles the periphery of a disc, and by inserting in the slot or aperture a fixed arm or bracket which extends horizontally in the rotational direction of the disc.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disc brake wherein guide pins provided on the head portion of the caliper are inserted in holes provided in the fixed arm or bracket so that the caliper can be slidably mounted and guided by the fixed arm or bracket.
A further object of this invention is to provide a disc brake wherein the play of the caliper is eliminated and a smooth braking operation is ensured by the use of a wave-shaped spring or antirattle spring inserted in between the caliper and the fixed arm or bracket.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a disc wherein the sliding part is effectively sealed either by the use of a boot arranged between the fixed arm or bracket and the end of the caliper or by placing the guide pins in blind holes provided in the caliper.